1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, and more particularly to a sliding type switch assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical switches comprise generally two types including a press type having a button depressed for actuating the switches and a switch type including a switch button movable for actuating the switches.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel switch having a slidable knob for actuating the switches.